


Caught a Bluebird By the Toe

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are out and they've got the house to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught a Bluebird By the Toe

It comes from dancing to jazz music in the study. They get a little too close, knowing for a fact that, with the exception of Alfred, they’re alone in the house because Tim’s off at a fundraiser with Tam Fox and Damian’s with the Titans for the weekend. They get a little too close and Dick gives a soft roll of his hips in line with the beat and Bruce takes him into a dip before kissing his chin and his mouth and eventually dragging him back up so that he can get his hands on the younger man without gravity interfering.

Dick gets his fingers tangled in Bruce’s hair and his legs wrapped around his waist when they move onto the couch. Duke Ellington plays in the background and at some point they might have to switch the record over, but until Dick has Bruce’s full attention. He pulls up Dick’s shirt and makes a long swipe over a dark nipple before reaching down lower to undo his pants. 

"This is just like dancing, isn’t it?" Dick finds himself asking. Bruce chuckles, a low guttural noise from the back of his throat. He grinds against Dick’s ass, prompting tiny pants and hands that struggle to keep his face as close to Dick’s as possible from their angle. "If I just move back like this…" and it does feel like dancing, a little bit. It’s easy enough to get swept away. He leans back against Bruce, can feel the man’s fingers pushing against him. 

"We’ve got most of the night," Bruce says in Dick’s ear. He feels Dick shiver and smiles against his neck. "Make that all night."


End file.
